May 30, 1999 WWE Heat results
The May 30, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Mark of the Quad Cities Arena in Moline, Illinois. It was taped on May 25, 1999. Recap The show opens with a tribute to recently departed Owen Hart. Test and Tori win a mixed tag team match against Meat and Jacqueline. After the match, P.M.S. attack Tori but Test makes the save. Backstage Jeff Jarrett and Debra head towards the ring. Ken Shamrock defeated Jarrett cleanly in a King of the Ring Qualifying match. After the match, Jarrett smashes a guitar over Shamrock's head. Backstage, Steve Austin enters the arena. Hardcore Holly pins Al Snow in a King of the Ring Qualifying match. Backstage, X-Pac is walking. X-Pac defeated Big Bossman in a King of the Ring qualifying match and will go on to face Holly in the next round. He won with a surprising crucifix pin and after the match Big Bossman beat down X-Pac until Road Dogg showed up. The Acolytes run down and help Bossman. Kane then makes the save. Bossman escapes while Kane destroys Faarooq and Bradshaw. Backstage Lucas interviews Jesse James. Road Dogg says the he is pissed at Big Bossman and he'll face him on the next Raw. Billy Gunn gets a win over Viscera to advance in the King of the Ring tournament. He will go on to face Ken Shamrock. Lucas interviews The Acolytes. They challenge the tag champions X-Pac and Kane. Elsewhere backstage, Steve Austin in walking. Austin gets in the ring and gets a microphone. He cusses out Shane McMahon and the Undertaker. He tells the Undertaker that he won't ask for a rematch because he knows he's too much of a chickenshit to grant him a rematch. Mid-rant, he's interrupted by the Undertaker on the TitanTron. Undertaker says he's been planning to destroy Austin for a long time as a gift to someone. Undertaker says that he's planning to destroy Austin's mind and his soul and present them to his higher power. Austin answer that he have the sole of his boot that he's going to plant in his ass. Results ; ; * Mixed Tag Team Match: Test & Tori defeated Jacqueline & Meat (w/ Ryan Shamrock & Terri Runnels) (2:58) ** Tori defeated Jacqueline after a DDT. * Singles Match: Ken Shamrock defeated Jeff Jarrett (w/ Debra) (2:55) ** Shamrock made Jarrett submit to an anklelock. ** This was a King of the Ring qualifying match. * Non-Title Singles Match: Hardcore Holly defeated Al Snow (1:24) ** Holly defeated Snow after a Falcon Arrow. ** This was a King of the Ring qualifying match. ** Al Snow was the WWF Hardcore Champion at the time of the match. * Singles Match: X-Pac defeated Big Bossman (2:37) ** X-Pac defeated Bossman with a crucifix pin. ** This was a King of the Ring qualifying match. ** X-Pac was a co-WWF World Tag Team Champion at the time of this match. * Singles Match: Mr. Ass defeated Viscera (2:05) ** Ass defeated Viscera after the Famouser. ** This was a King of the Ring qualifying match. Commentators * Kevin Kelly * Michael Cole Image gallery vlcsnap-2012-11-02-13h05m42s1.png|Tribute to Owen Hart vlcsnap-2012-11-04-15h13m18s150.png|Lucas interviews The Acolytes vlcsnap-2012-11-04-15h22m18s207.png|The Undertaker and Steve Austin exchange words External links * Heat #44 * Heat #44 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events